


The BMC Songs Google translated

by Jumabu



Series: Google Translated Musicals [1]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Chaos, Help, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: I did the SQUIP song first but now I'm doing all of them because they're funny





	1. The SQUIP song

Freshman year  
I did not have a girlfriend or a clue  
I was just a loser like you

Only have to fly higher than good time  
I was gross  
As every woman will attest  
A futile search was my sexting  
My little penis was sad  
He was alone  
poor man

I was disappointed, hopeless  
I was helpless, helpless  
Every time I have to walk to the hall  
I will travel  
I was steady and disabled  
I was suicidal  
and then  
Then. Then  
Then. Then the  
Then.  
So I went a little too late

You were quick?

Do not rush  
Skvip

Never heard of it

Yes, what  
This is a great mystery,  
No one can, filth on the Internet at a glance  
from Japan  
It is tablet gray rectangle  
Quantum Nanotechnology CPU  
Shot quantum computer  
Your blood will not go  
It was not until in your brain tumors  
And that tells you  
So ...  
It's like ... the drugs?

It's there, Jeremy  
Is Japan  
It is a gray rectangular tablet  
CPU nano quantum technology  
Quantum computer in a pill  
Your blood will travel  
Until it reaches your brain  
And tell you what to do  
That tells you what to do  
planned  
is incredible  
Talk to you directly  
Acting as  
This espionage  
It helps you act accordingly  
This helps to cool  
That helps rule  
just imagine  
Nobody cares if you arrive late  
Because even the teachers who have great  
Your weekend is just full slate bukkouts explosion  
Rockstars teen beauty  
Now you are helpless, powerless  
Almost you do not have hope  
The social maps of the school, you are a joke  
But if you take my advice  
And if you pay the price indicated  
Well, the sad  
curious  
hip  
Your whole life changes  
When you buy Sweep  
Yes, if Sweep  
Hey Sweep  
It's no longer a trickle, if you are in his head  
Swift is Swift is Sweep


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it could get worse

Rock:  
I chose the costume for tonight  
And make sure that the size you get is very tight  
You can see my work  
But I will not act as if she did not know  
Stop

Jake:  
I have a condom

Chloe:  
And a bottle

RICO:  
Jason stole my elder brother's mask  
I have got a catfish  
But the loaf of bread will  
Invest

JAKE (spoken):  
Who Ready for My Halloween Party?

Jake  
Everyone has a red solo cup  
Fill it up, and cast  
Listen to spilled beer on the floor

Jake Brook:  
Everyone like "Sop?"

Jake Brooke Rico:  
"Yo man, Sop?"

Jake Brook:  
Let's take a nap, let's smoke

Jake Brooke Chloe:  
See how many drinks I drank

 

Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Rich:  
Any song like "Hope", all of which are "spaghetti"  
We are like "Yeah! Pull!"  
We stumbled upon the sound

Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Rich, Gina, and Voys:  
"Reason for the Halloween Feast A Rudd excuse  
To put your body through the abuse of a crazy  
I can not let go, but it's good  
Because I'm a tough Halloween game tonight  
This is Halloween  
This is Halloween

(Jeremy came up with the urban landscape)

Brock (radio):  
Jeremy!  
I'm afraid you did not come.  
Do you receive my message?

An Escape (Speech):  
She goes.

Jeremy (radio):  
Am I in the end? I do not understand.

Brock (radio):  
What do you think about uniforms?  
I thought the cats always look attractive, but no one will ever be so attractive.

Jeremy (radio):  
Uh, this is ...

An Escape (Speech):  
This allows mysterious.

Jeremy (radio):  
... I pray.  
This is unbelievable.  
Seriously.  
I can not believe I'm having a girl look like you.

Brock (radio):  
What to drink.

all:  
Honda Bass, is Halloween  
Breaking the Vase is Halloween  
Gilo shots! This is Halloween  
Halloween spotted spots  
Everyone has had a glass of red solo  
Fill and fill  
Listen to beer leaks on the floor  
All of them all like "Sup?" "Yo Man, SUP ?!"  
Let's do it, we'll smoke too  
See how much the drink dropped  
Any song like "Hope", all of which are "spaghetti"  
We are like "Yeah! Pull!"  
We stumbled upon the sound  
"Reason for the Halloween Feast A Rudd excuse  
To put your body through the abuse of a crazy  
I can not let go, but it's good  
Because I'm a tough Halloween game tonight  
This is Halloween  
This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Rich's part. Or should I say Rico. And wow it just cannot hand Brooke's name can it? I don't know which one I'm doing next, but I've discovered it's easier translate the songs on my iPod than the computer so I can do them quicker. I might get another one out and a few more tomorrow, too


	3. Michael In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones not too bad

[MICHAEL]  
I'm in the bathroom at the biggest party of autumn  
I could stay here or disappear, and no one would even notice at all

I'm a slider in the bathroom, because my friend like me left me alone  
But I would prefer to fake urine, than to stand awkwardly, or pretend that I'm checking the text on my phone

Everything was fine when I was half a couple  
Now bedømt endnu through my fault, there is no other half

Now I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom, at the party  
Forget how long  
I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at the party  
No, you can not come in!  
I wait for him until the time comes to leave  
And I'm going to a solution when I'm quietly burning  
I'm just Michael, you do not know, Michael alone, Michael in the bathroom  
Oh, myself.

I'm hiding, but he's there, just ignoring our whole story  
Memories are erased, and I will be replaced, with a newer, colder version of me  
And I hear a drunken girl sing Whitney through the door - I want to dance with someone!  
And my feelings are drowning, because it makes me think: now there is no one to laugh at drunken girls anymore!

Now it's just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at the party  
I'm half sorry about beer  
Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at the party  
When I choke with tears  
I'll wait as long as it takes until my face becomes dry  
Or I'll just blame him for weed or something in my eyes!  
I'm just Michael, you do not know, Michael is flying solo  
Michael is in the bathroom himself!

Knock knock down  
Soon they will start to cry  
Knock knock down  
Yes, yes, I will be gone  
Knock knock down  
It smells you left me alone  
Knock knock down  
Here, in the teenage battle zone  
Klang klang klang klang  
I feel the pressure explodes  
Bang Bang scared afraid  
My biggest mistake came  
Splash splash splash  
I throw a little water on my face  
And I'm in a better place  
I'm going to open the door, but I do not hear anymore knocking

I can not argue  
At other times,  
And then I look in the mirror, and now clearer  
And there's no doubt I just. ,,,,  
At the party there is a sad sight than  
Hmmm Michael in the bathroom for a party, it's unfortunate night  
I'm sorry I do not stay at home in bed, watch cable porn  
Or I wish I myself disabled, wish I was never born  
I'm just Michael, who is a loner, so he should be Stoner  
Pass PT Cruiser, my God, he is such a loser  
Michael, flew solo, you think you know  
Michael himself in the bathroom  
All of myself  
All of myself

All that you know about me - my name  
Fantastic party, I'm so glad I came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It smells you left me alone


	4. Sincerely Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is Dear Evan Hansen but I was bored and this was funny so I'm putting it in

Connor:  
Dear Evan Hansen  
We are too far from the line  
The thing is crazy, and the conflict, we do not say too much  
But I have to say, I remember you every night  
I rub my nipples began to groan with pleasure

EVAN :( say) Why are you writing?

JARED: (Says) I just want to tell the truth

Evan:  
(Spoken) Do you know what? If you do not intend to take it seriously?

JARED: (spoke) Well, you must reassure yourself!

EVAN: (spoke) should be perfect, right?  
These messages must prove that we are actually friends.  
They must be completely truthful

JARED: (speaking) there is nothing unreal about a person's love, not the same feeling.

EVAN :( they say) Let's go back.

JARED: (They say) In fact, it's some kind of nice.

EVAN :( say) Let's go back to Jared!

CONNOR: I want to tell you, life is hard without you

JARED: (spoke) it is difficult?

Connor: bad

JARED: (They say) is bad?

Connor: Rough

JARED: (spoke) confusing!

Connor: I want to talk about life and other things.

JARED: (speaking) are very specific

EVAN :( they say) Close

Connor: I love my parents

JARED: (They say) Who said that?

Connor:  
I love my parents  
But another match of each day  
If I quit smoking a drug can be alright

Jared: (speaking) without drugs

EVAN: (speaking) just repaired!

JARED: (They say), it's unreal! It does not sound like Connor it!

EVAN :( said) Well, I want to prove that I'm a good friend,  
Did you know? I tried to help him

JARED: (speaking) you just button is cute and then

Connor: If I quit smoking, crack

EVAN: (they say) interrupt?

Connor:  
If I quit smoking, it might be alright  
I'll take your advice  
I will try more fun  
I will return it around  
Wait and see

It has everything you need  
It's a small newly rediscovered  
It's easy to change if you give your attention  
All you need to do is, you can be what you want  
To be honest, I

JARED: (spoke) We do it?

EVAN :( spoke) Well, I mean, I can not tell them by email

JARED: (spoke) Well, stop hiperventilating

EVAN :( spoke) I'm not hyperventilating

JARED: (They say) you have considerable difficulty breathing

EVAN :( says) I do not have any breathing problems

JARED :( say) do you have a package that needs to breathe?

EVAN :( said) I'm not a hiperventilerende!

EVAN :( sing)  
Dear Connor Murphy,  
Yes, I also missed our conversation  
conclusion  
Try to take a deep breath, take a walk

I sent a wonderful picture of trees

JARED: (speaking) no!

EVAN: You will be full of all my boskundigheid

JARED: (They say) it's funny!

Evan:  
Dude, I'm so proud of you  
Only in the store  
You turn  
I can see

Connor: Wait and see

ALL:  
It has everything you need  
It's a small newly rediscovered  
It's easy to change if you give your attention  
All you have to do is believe that you can be what you want to be sincere about

Connor: My sister is hot

EVAN: (say) in the end is what?

JARED: (They say) My bad

Connor: Dear Evan Hansen, send a thank-you note to every note

EVAN: Best Connor Murphy, I'm glad to be your friend

Connor and Evan: Our friendship goes beyond the general type of tires

However, since we are not gay  
No, not because we are gay  
We are close, but not so  
The only person I love, my father

Connor: Well, in any case

EVAN: You'd be better every day

Connor: I get better every day

EVAN and Connor: We are better every day

ALL: Hey, hey, hey, hey!

It has everything you need  
It's a small newly rediscovered  
It's easy to change if you give your attention  
All you have to do is believe that you can be what you want to be perfect,

I miss

Yours faithfully,  
Yours faithfully,  
Yours faithfully,  
Yours faithfully,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will be full of all my boskundigheid
> 
> Whaaaaaaaaat the heck?


	5. Two Player Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a few of these before I worked on one of my other fanfics and holy geez, I cried when I read this

Michael (spoken):  
Cursed is the end of the world!  
Jeremy:  
9\. Level!  
as follows:  
COFFEE!  
(Song)  
Finding a bad person, pushing the side.  
To continue with your friend by your side.  
This is a game for two players, so they attack,  
As you know, you have a brother, you will get back.  
So, you can stay on the right track, and I'm on the right track.  
If you get hit, your energy use.  
If you leave your brother, lame!  
Because the exciting world, and this is a game player, hey!  
Michael:  
Dude, you are better than the old cassette.  
It's just no one else, but I do not.  
The school system does not have anything,  
But this is not a big problem, and I have a team.  
The pressure of the game, skates, retro tattoo We would like Pac-Man.  
Here is unrated, but soon we will be together, what they are doing.  
Men like us cool college, university, cool, and if you do not know.  
The church, at the university we usually cool, listen, bro.  
Sales of hell, but we're going well.  
we do, and we have two players in the game!  
And (they say):  
Zombies!  
Passop!  
Oh!  
VAZ?  
Oo ..  
Jeremy (singing):  
If they fight with each other for years.  
Both zombies known Nintendo and our colleagues!  
Now we're stuck in, and I want to continue.  
Michael:  
We do not wait for only two years, in which  
You know, guys like us college cool, cool college may not be accurate.  
Jeremy:  
Dude, I know I'll get it-  
as follows:  
Church, University of cool,  
Jeremy:  
But we are not at the university,  
Michael:  
Everything is the same. School Graduate crazy, but with their backs to each other. It's you and me,  
as follows:  
We made this game for two players.  
(Tales)  
AH  
Ohio  
Zombies!  
(Jeremy's father) hello?  
BLOOD!  
(Jeremy's father), son?  
Claws!  
(Jeremy's father) JEREMY!  
Break.

Jeremy (singing):  
Do not know what it's like for people to know, this does not mean that I do not dream.  
Michael:  
This is true, and your favowiet pewson I ~?  
Jeremy:  
Yes, we do not have a team!  
Sales shit, and you have to help me overcome this.  
This is exactly what we are doing,  
as follows:  
We made this game for two players!  
Finding a bad person, pushing the side.  
To continue with your friend by your side.  
This is a game for two players, so they attack,  
As you know, you have a brother, you will get back.  
So, you can stay on the right track, and I'm on the right track.  
If you get hit, your energy use.  
If you leave your brother, lame!  
one of the world because it is exciting, this is a game for two players!  
Both players play! Both players play! Hey-Hey-Hey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COFFEE!  
> Also wtf is with Michael's part?   
> Also I might do the play soon, right after this maybe


	6. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

MR. Reyes:  
Scene two seats, people! Remember when the washer Pansy Serum,  
You really want to become a zombie, you are selling!  
Nice work, Miss Love.  
JEREMY:  
Excellent? Chloe is scared. Do not mind her ... Reese can not let anyone drink from the ship!  
MR. Reyes:  
It's more likely that I'm not stupid, I want to know, and I've tried myself  
SQUIP:  
To the bottom of the lower left A  
JEREMY:  
I have to get out of there.  
MR.REYES:  
I'm afraid I can not let you make Jeremy  
JEREMY:  
Mr. Reese?  
MR.REYES:  
You are poor, pathetic, students are selfish! I wanted to teach drama in high school in New Jersey, do you think? My SQUIP will go all the way to Broadway! I just need to make sure that you do not spoil my big night!  
JEREMY:  
You are all actors of Squip.  
SQUIP:  
It is not simple!  
JEREMY:  
This is not what I wanted!  
SQUIP:  
This is one of the only ways to get what you want.  
JEREMY:  
I will resist. Alcohol spoils you, does not it? I'm drunk!  
SQUIP:  
I'll be back when you're sober. If you plan to stay lost forever?  
JEREMY:  
I was a computer. This is not how it should be turned off!  
SQUIP:  
I want to dwell on this. You do not want to end up like Rich.  
RICH:  
I'm NEEEED MOUUUNTAIN DEEEEW REEEEDDD!  
JEREMY:  
It's right. Green Mountain Dew you included. Red Off  
SQUIP:  
Why do you think we can stop? Now, to get rid of me, what you need  
Time machine in the 1990s.  
JEREMY:  
Or a friend who is very old school, and 90 to buy soft drinks at the back of the room  
Spencer presents!  
SQUIP:  
It is a pity that you are not one of them. Longer.  
JEREMY:  
Michael! Contact: Michael! Aah!  
SQUIP:  
I'm going to improve my life if I have to take over  
The whole student to do this.  
MICHAEL:  
MICHAEL input  
JEREMY:  
Michael!  
MICHAEL:  
The audience, in the thought that this is really a game, I have a good school. so  
Like, this is a very good way to play in school. Squipped all of them, is not it?  
JEREMY:  
I came to see how I play?  
MICHAEL:  
Even brought cool drinks special.  
JEREMY:  
What's this-  
MICHAEL:  
Red Mountain Dew. I did my research. Jake! It sounds strange, but I had to hold it if Jeremy could not do it  
This drink Mountain Dew Red?  
Jake:  
In fact, it does not seem strange at all.  
SQUIP:  
Until he reaches the bottom at the bottom of the right and left A.  
Jake:  
You are already pretty BOSS TO  
Today is the boss, so I have a little more  
Update Livin "  
BROOKE and CHLOYA:  
If you, Jeremy.  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
BROOKE:  
I would, you know, I'm not angry with my broken heart and my dream is better  
Help.  
CHLOE:  
I'm not angry with my best friend, and I do not sleep.  
BROOKE:  
He said that he could not sleep?  
CHLOE:  
No!  
BROOKE:  
He said that he did not sleep with me!  
CHLOE:  
No!  
BROOKE and CHLOYA:  
My God, why are you so jealous? I was jealous  
Lee? This is the best thing you said to me, ever! Sisters forever! Damn it!  
JEREMY:  
Michael ... the bottle. This is not a drop of glasses.  
MICHAEL:  
How can I get it in the past?  
JEREMY:  
Detection is cursed. And Ni-sheet  
AND MICHAEL JEREMY:  
"The cafetorium".  
MICHAEL:  
I have.  
AND MICHAEL JEREMY:  
After the man BAD, pushed aside, and then continue YA  
A friend on your side  
This is a game for the players, so they do ATTACK  
YA know what you're gonna do I gotta come back BROTHER  
Stay on the right track on your AH them! - cycle residues  
IF YA flog ya- Gah! - Use of force  
If you leave the BROTHER of his lame  
Because he effed, but the world is a game with two players, oh!  
Gina:  
I do not know what you're doing, Michael. That's all I know! ALL  
TIME !!  
SQUIP:  
You do not want to drink, Jeremy.  
JEREMY:  
Why not?  
SQUIP:  
Because then it will not be the same.  
Christina:  
You are the person I want to be  
This is something to fear IVE  
JEREMY:  
This is not Christine  
SQUIP:  
I guarantee it! Only removed the fear and insecurity!  
Christina:  
IM SO kinda guy, you  
I'm an INTO guy  
This new feeling  
JEREMY  
I LOVE YOU  
SQUIP:  
This is your mark.  
JEREMY:  
Will I do anything I want?  
SQUIP:  
This is what I promised.  
JEREMY:  
Excellent.  
This drink.


	7. Voices in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there are two versions of this one. The reason I have two versions is because this song didn't know how to handle spaces or punctuation as you will see in a minute. I tried to redo it but I still had the same problem. I did my best to fix some errors but there were too many. Anyways, I thought both were funny, so here they are.

First one  
Jeremy DAD: You have, but her roseCompliment has on her clothes Michael: Suppose you appreciate it smart  
Rich: No, man, you tell her sheExcites you Michael  
JEREMY's father Michael, RICH: That's how you get her heart trusting me, I know how It's gonna pass traffic and ya-  
JEREMY: There are sounds in my Earl guess these never disappearI'll let them squealAnd I'll just have to make my mind still have sounds in my headBut now they are just normal type sounds in my headBut now normal kind  
JENNA: just call force From Brooke inom: Do not stop when your skin  
CHLOE: It seems sure that acne is hoT  
JAKE: I will throw you a rope, a house sliceIf under C: some broccade advice  
JENNA Brock, Chloe, JAKE: march are back now and her friends give fire, you seeIt'll go perfectlyIf you listen me me  
JEREM Y: That is all aroundAnd can not beat it outThey scream and Shouti tune them outThen make my mind still Expressing in my headBut is now normal type sounds in my headBut now they are normal Christine type (spoken): I still remember how I felt. It's embarrassing to know, deep down, I just want things to be easy. \ JEREMY (spoken): Yes, but ... Who wants to be tough? You see, I almost destroyed the school, and perhaps all human civilization. I know that the last thing you deserve is another shot. But ... Christine (spoken): Just say what's in your mind, Jeremy.  
JEREMY (spoken): Lunch? Just us two.  
Christine: And some voices in our heads?  
JEREMY: There may be voices in our headsThe I swearThe swear there will be regular  
Christine cheek: I and the voices in my head and our collective mind  
JEREMY: What do we say we do? Christine: I think we all want to go out with YOU  
All: There are voices in my headSo many voices in my headAnd their power Yelland hurts like HellBut I know I'll be fine  
JEREMY: I still have voices in my head There are voices in the headOf voices in my headThe top one is Mine! (DEN SQUIP seems weak but still alive.)  
THE SQUIP (DISPOSABLE): Jeremy ...  
JEREMY: From the top one of mine! THE SQUIP (DISPOSABLE): You can not get rid of me that easy ... JEREMY: From the top one of mine! THE SQUIP: Jeeereeeemmmmmyyyyyy ... ALL: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NANA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
JEREMY: Let's go!  
Christine: CCC C'monCCC-C'monLet image go  
JEREMY: CCC C'monCCC-C'monLet image goall: CCC C'monCCC C'monLet -v goCCC C'monCCC-C image Monlet goCCC-C "monCCC-C'monGo GoCCC-C'monCCC-C'monGo goOh!

 

Second one  
JEREMY'S DAD: You get her roosKomplim her on your clothes. Michail: Let's say you appreciate that she is smart.  
RICH: No, dude, you tell her that she was your sexy  
Jeremy DAD Michael Rich: And as her heart, believe me, I know how constant ditLys is, and about? Jeremy: And there are voices in my ear, I think it will never go away, I will make them fall, and I will handle it. So I will make my own mind. The voices in my head, but now they are just a normal look. The women in my head, but now they are normal type.  
Jenna: Just pulling forces from the inside.  
BROOKE: Not carried out in your skin.  
Chloe: She probably thought that acne was hot  
JAKE: I'd throw rope tuisskyfie If you need advice,  
Jenna Brooke, Chloe, Jake: Move now and give her a chance. Decay, you will see. It will be perfect if you listen to me my ME  
JEREM Y: And they are everywhere, and you can never push them ever. Scream and scream. I make them. So my own mind. More voices in my head. But now the normal type. The women in my head, but now they are the normal type CHRISTINE (says): I still remember how he felt. It's uncomfortable to learn deeply, I just want everything to be easy.  
Jeremy (conversational): Yes, but ... who wants everything to be difficult? Look, I almost ruined the school, perhaps the entire human civilization. I know the last thing I deserve is another shot. But ... CHRISTINA (conversational): But to say what you mean, Jeremy. JEREMY (conversational): dinner? Just us two.  
CHRISTINA: And some voices in our heads?  
JEREMY: There can be voices in our heads. But I will be there to vote. There will be a usual kind. CHRISTINA: I and the voice in my head that we made a collective mind.  
Jeremy: What do they expect, what are we doing?  
CHRISTINA: I think that we are all going to come out with you. And there are voices in my head. So many voices in my head, and they can scream. And if I was hurt, I know that it will be good.  
JEMEMIE I still have a voice in my head voice in my head voice in my head The hardest one is mine! (Clothes appeared weak, but still alive.) Clothes (conversational): Jeremy ... Jeremiah is my highest! Figure (conversational): You can not easily get rid of me ... Jeremiah my higher!  
EQUIPMENT: Jeeereeeemmmmmyyyyyy ... ALL: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
EMEMIE: Let's go! CHRISTINA: CCC C'monCCC-C'monLet annual One: goALL CCC C'monCCC-C'monLet in: CCC C'monCCC-C'monLet in goCCC-C'monCCC-C Monlet in goCCC-C monCCC-C'monGo GoCCC-C'monCCC-C'monGaan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, which one was your favorite. I thought they were both funny. Also why do Rich's parts become chaos every time? Oh well, at least they got his name right this time


	8. The Pants Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah

[Here, sir, sang]  
Jeremiah  
Big problem now!  
The problem is that he can not see,  
And I gave him something to help  
I do not know what he does not want  
But i know what he needs  
He said that a strong father is needed  
Help him escape  
I have not been out of the long run  
But I think he is right  
The situation is serious  
It's time to be bold  
I want to come together in time,  
One leg at a time!

do you love someone  
Keep your pants for him!  
do you love someone  
Less than before you have the option of them  
Maybe for them!  
When the road is muddy  
Do not focus on goals, rude things  
do you love someone  
Keep your pants!

I need you because i do not have the equipment  
Help what goes through it  
And I know all the rules

[Michael Sung]  
But I do not know what he does not want

[Here, sir, sang]  
But you're really what he needs  
And it can be difficult, I know,  
You just suck up and go!

do you love someone  
Keep your pants for him!  
do you love someone  
They only take a position on their  
Just before they leave!  
If the game is bloody  
Just hold until the pain disappears  
do you love someone  
Keep your pants!

[Told to Lord God]  
You should get it! Jeremy does not listen to me ... it can not blame him ... but someone has to see her again

[Said Michael]  
I'm going to try to be her friend, you should be a tough father. Line carbon does not matter what it is, jeans, khakis, learning. Buying a pair before you will not leave the store!  
[Told to Lord God]  
A hard negotiator, son to drive

[Michael Sung]  
do you love someone  
They put their pants

[Here, sir, sang]  
Trousers

[Michael Sung]  
Some spontaneously

[Sri Sri and Michael Sang]  
But you have to go!  
do you love someone  
Keep your pants for him!  
Pictorially

[Here, sir, sang]  
Or sometimes these pants, jeans sand literear

[Sri Sri and Michael Sang]  
This classic study  
Are we doing our best friends!  
do you love someone  
[Michael Sung]  
You can see it at the end

[Sri Sri and Michael Sang]  
do you love someone

[Here, sir, sang]  
Searches

[Sri Sri and Michael Sang]  
do you love someone  
Put your big boy pants on the right side  
Keep your pants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told to Lord God  
> I'm crying


	9. More than survive reprise

Jeremy(sung):  
Then -C-C-C-C-C-C, JOAN  
Oe!  
SQUIP of:  
What we Masturbation?  
Jeremy:  
I ... have e-mail.  
SQUIP of:  
You can not deceive me, Jeremy. I'm not your brain. We need to find  
System. I think the cargo handling time, it is not how many push-ups you  
A. Examples of this morning, did not stop the PUK.  
Jeremy's father:  
On average.  
SQUIP of:  
This is the source of genetic?  
Jeremy:  
This is not my father.  
SQUIP of:  
Push-ups, you have to copy them.  
Jeremy(sung):  
It will not cool boy  
But maybe not so  
Of all the characters  
I do not have a story  
Now the people who helped me  
RICH:  
Yo, ass high. Where is my money?  
Jeremy:  
Nonsense, I can tell you, to tell you the money?  
SQUIP of:  
Left - Right - Up - Down - down  
RICH:  
Do you have!  
Jeremy:  
Yes. I'm sorry, I did not click on the graphic design quickly pass!  
RICH:  
Jeremy! This is very good! This means I can use the money. kinda thing  
Etxean rough, I know what I'm saying?  
Jeremy:  
Yes ...... ...... my father drink?  
RICH:  
Yo, Dad pornography, is not it? Will come to you, use it to switch to nine  
X-box game. Squip knows ... you just need to take control?  
Jeremy:  
What's that?  
SQUIP of:  
He squip I sync. Now, they are compatible with one another.  
Jeremy:  
They are like to do that?  
SQUIP of:  
But the bonds of friendship between the two is that? And now you have Rich  
Band. Digital.  
(Sung) Now more willing to  
Jeremy(sung):  
Life  
KIDS:  
NA NA NA  
NA NA NA  
Jeremy(sung):  
It is not difficult day  
Ensemble:  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
Jeremy(sung):  
I went to the room, I have in my head my way to the target AS  
Ensemble:  
Hey Hey Hey  
Jeremy(sung):  
Crisp high quality, I feel clean  
Christine experience and dram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is not my dad  
> Ass high  
> You, dad pornography, is it not?
> 
> My god I can't breathe this is amazing


	10. Pitiful Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened at the end, it like repeated or something. Oh well, enjoy!

You can always remove Jeremy'm loser  
Then came the moment and modernized Badababa  
Jeremy, I found this to be true, but look  
woah  
All cleanly only incomplete-of-you  
You can see it, but not everyone can without-a-Ain  
ETA-OBSOLETE their electronic systems Trading  
So, to fill in chains  
enter the brain and  
Let us learn our children's children, let's get rid of the now humiliated and miserable, helpless, to get rid of the time, there is only a hint Wow  
Just what you need to do  
You will need their help in electronic support  
Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!  
It is obvious that you can see Jeremy.  
The user connect the cover beepbobobbo  
Reading shiny, happy people Swee-of-ETLÝ (Yes)  
Past fears and human error (Beeb Beep Beep Bop Bop Bop Boo Boo here)  
Each question is what is so tucked-the-eatly  
You think the tears silent theire  
Yes, turn the knob and gear changes,  
Yes, yes, yes, yes I chek poor to Save the Children Save the Children is not able to  
Unfortunately, this powerless to teach children  
We have no idea  
Just what you need to do  
We support them and soon you want  
Arabic BOPE helpless beep, beep, let's resolve  
There are indications that teaches children good miserable, helpless, however, come solve Bop Bop Bop new Tu Tu  
This is what we do  
to work  
Then all will be well for us  
Squips about everything that we want all about how to make a living  
We do not feel left out, or you already know how helpless you can not live without Squips  
"what  
About everything will be fine  
When the rule ... We ... ...

 

You've always been a loser Jeremy  
After the invasion and refresh this point Badababa  
Jeremy, I have found the truth, but see  
woah  
All colleagues are so full and Ete  
See, but not everyone can without-a-Ain  
operating system, ETE  
So, to fill in chains  
I'm going to the brain  
this time we have no idea just a shame that children learn, unhappy, unhappy children, Save the Children Save Woah  
exactly  
They gnutyan those IT support  
Yes, Ah! Yes, yes, yes!  
Are you clear, Jeremy vision can see.  
Users can receive and switch beepbobobbo  
happy people, good songs and ETLÝ Swee (second)  
Gone human error and fear (Boo Boo Bop Bop Bop feel Beeb Beep Beep)  
For each subject, and for private eatly  
If you think that the silent tears  
Yes, you turn the knob to change the speed  
if we want to save the children unfortunate children receive mercy if, if you please  
Let's teach children poor  
We have no idea  
exactly  
They had to help, and soon you want  
Arabic BIP BIP children painful austerity measures BOPE  
bad guys to save the beep, beep, bop bop bop good, we teach our children that they have no idea that the damage  
This is what  
If this is what we do,  
Then all will be well  
Squips be all around us, we love life, I love all  
Squips can live without the children feeling vulnerable and excluded, will never again complain  
like  
Everything should be fine  
Unless ... ... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic BIP BIP children painful austerity measures BOPE  
> bad guys to save the beep, beep, bop bop bop good


	11. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow

BROOKE (education)  
This is my favorite place after school.  
(Sung)  
here  
you  
Our future is not so simple  
Our community is so close  
BROOKE / E Squip:  
here  
you  
Tenderly, I will guide you  
Squip:  
me  
FOREVER  
Even before making your life miserable  
Now it's time to go all the way  
If you have an upgrade  
JEREMY:  
UPGRADE  
Squip:  
UPGRADE  
I must have a value  
JEREMY:  
UPGRADE  
Squip:  
UPGRADE  
Do not worry about feeling guilty  
Just breathe and sign agreement  
Damn! You have to get daylight summer summer Yade  
JEREMY / Squip:  
I upgr Summer Summer - Summer ADE  
Jake:  
What do you want from me tonight.  
Check out all the sports and the game of cricket  
We get forty or kick  
it is good that my parents are not home  
ATA is cleaned before they run  
CHRISTINE (s).  
it is illegal  
Jake:  
Which means empty, so it's FUN  
Oh Yeah  
Swing, have you ever been with a girl before  
You know I do not know, but I'm sure  
This will improve me  
CHRISTINE:  
UPGRADE  
Jake:  
UPGRADE  
LET mutual Upgrade  
CHRISTINE:  
Oh wow  
Jake:  
UPGRADE  
CHRISTINE:  
Well, I'm proud of this new  
I'm not sure what  
Jake:  
amar- Ade - You need to upgrade Summer Summer  
amar- Ade - I need to improve Summer Summer  
Squip:  
C-C-C-C-C-C'mon  
Jeremy, I do not see it  
Now it will be a man with a plan  
You start to Brooke, and then progress  
Once measured, and soon SUCCESS  
be involved  
CHRISTINE  
JEREMY  
CHRISTINE.  
whole:  
CHRISTINE Christine, Christine, Christine  
JEREMY (education).  
There are many voices in my head! I just need a minute to process ... Sam. In five minutes, you can get out of my head.  
Squip (education).  
Of course,  
JEREMY (education).  
Oh, my God, I'm glad to see you  
MICHAEL (education).  
Indeed. So, stop me all day, right?  
JEREMY (education).  
What are you talking about? As to video  
Again.  
Squip (education).  
This is called Optic Nerve Block.  
JEREMY (education).  
Why is not Michael all day. Wait, what?  
Squip (education).  
I have access to the optic nerve. Blocked by Michael thy fields  
vision.  
MICHAEL (education).  
Jeremy. Why do you sit there sad and stuff.  
Squip (education).  
Jeremy Michael Link 1.0. To upgrade, you should be prepared  
victims.  
MICHAEL (education).  
Seriously, what do you have? Then you're suspicious activity ... it's ...  
radio, right? Jeremy! It's great! We should be noted, will be tested  
I gotta be stoned in the cellar.  
JEREMY:  
I no longer know how to be a loser  
I need to know what it's like to win  
I do not want to be special  
I just want to be CHILL LIFE AS  
I need to improve.  
Squip, Ensemble:  
upgrade, upgrade, upgrade  
JEREMY:  
If you need to improve.  
Squip, Ensemble:  
improve improve improve improve  
Now now now now  
JEREMY:  
I was not sure until  
But now I am going to do, and more  
Give me SO  
Squip, Ensemble:  
upgrade, upgrade, upgrade  
JEREMY:  
Give me  
upgrade, upgrade, upgrade  
He tried to be real and true  
But now it's time for something new  
Now we need to improve improve improve UPGRADE  
Now we need to improve improve improve UPGRADE  
It really does not matter how much  
I'm going to improve NOW  
MICHAEL (education).  
Jeremy. Are you coming?  
JEREMY (education).  
Optic nerve blockage is On.  
Squip (education).  
Now lets get to work.  
Ensemble:  
AH, AH, AH, AH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swing, have you been with a girl before? 
> 
> I gotta be stoned in the cellar


	12. I love play rehearsal

I love playing experience  
as its best!  
Because it's fun.  
I love playing experience  
Not so long ago suppressed.  
But you have to kill to get immersed in, you can not return  
But my self-harm  
Brother, I swear, here, I can only use words that can emphasize a point. See the control arm.  
You must show your love  
I am very passionate.  
I'm not crazy, it's a great feeling  
Red and unrestrained emotions  
many  
So, as spring guns, surveillance,  
as to live up to my turn, I  
It could happen.  
I also added touch:  
Where was I?  
OS right!  
I love playing experience  
intelligent. "  
and text direction  
Experience life easier  
You know, so you can follow the script  
What comes next.  
Anyone to get points  
Sometimes it does not work is a way of life  
This game works  
This is the only way to  
focus  
In this case, Juliet and Blanche DUBOIS  
I can say.  
This is actually one of my best roles  
You see? And no matter how hard you try,  
It is not possible to narrow down the many reasons why,  
I love playing experience.  
It's not much I cry of happiness  
Getting attempt to play all the parts.  
Most people have one thing in my life.  
It is thought that gives me a rash! I have many interests, we want to continue,  
This is why I told you, I think that's part of me.  
after the experience of the game,  
In my opinion, the "buzz" is  
My heart is like the "wow" and  
Because we try to play here,  
starting  
early  
begins  
Performance-Heee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is all I'm gonna post for tonight cause I'm tired and feel lik garbage! I'll post more tomorrow, though!


	13. The Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to get this done yesterday because I was like: Wow I haves lot of free time! Then it turned out I had stuff to do, and I was gonna do it last night because I was up till like 3 am, but I didn't feel like having to fix all of the spaces and punctuation so it wouldn't get messed up like some of the other songs, I'm pretty sure it was Voices In My Head that did that? But anyways I'll try and do Do you wanna ride and so you wanna hang today, so look out for those. Anyways, sorry for keeping you, bye!

CHRISTINE:  
They tell that person to go through every day HALL  
You know what is in the seventh grade  
You have been taught to think a certain way  
people showed  
Then something changes  
I changed  
You have a boy  
Be kinda man  
I can not be a boy  
A man was kinda  
it was worth it.  
JEREMY.  
It is, is not it?  
JEREMY (education).  
He was talking about me.  
Squip (education).  
Of course no: I connected pheromones. Select.  
CHRISTINE:  
They say the man never knew so well  
Ensemble:  
He fully Into You  
CHRISTINE:  
I think that you are connected, but now I can say,  
he left  
CHRISTINE, Ensemble:  
You never VASYA  
Be kinda man  
I can not be a boy  
A man was kinda  
CHRISTINE:  
it was worth it.  
JEREMY.  
Jeremy, Squip:  
absolutely  
CHRISTINE:  
I still do not apply to other people my age.  
Except I'm on stage  
I was going through so many changes  
And why do I say this?  
I think there's a part of me does not  
A part of me knew exactly who he wanted.  
I think a part of me that likes to talk  
Who knew I would guess on my part, of course.  
I think that I like to sit in one piece  
I think a part of me, and that he did not recognize  
I think a part of me that likes to hang out with you  
And I think a part of  
MR. REYES (education).  
Hot Cell break through the crowd.  
CHRISTINE:  
Play back the evidence  
I know it's weird  
However, this is absolutely true  
I kinda guy  
JEREMY:  
You kinda guy EU  
CHRISTINE:  
Well,  
both of them:  
I kinda guy  
CHRISTINE:  
IS .... Jake!


	14. Do You Wanna Ride?

BROOKE:  
So you want to drive.  
Squip:  
Yes.  
JEREMY:  
Yes! But ... I have to that between friends of Michael.  
BROOKE:  
Oh ...  
Squid::  
This will work if the instructions, Jeremy, you should.  
BROOKE:  
Jeremy ...  
I want to drive?  
I want to drive?  
I want to drive? They want to go far.  
get-a  
get-a  
You want to get in the car with my mother.  
Or not, Bob, you never say you can employ, house dust. , UH  
huh  
Be at home to catch on, we must STOP frozen  
coagulated sour milk  
BROOKE and Chloe:  
I want to drive?  
I want to drive?  
They want to drive? They want to go far.  
get-a  
get-a  
You are my car / home you want to buy.  
Or not, Bob, you never say you can employ, house dust. , UH  
huh  
Be at home to catch on, we must STOP frozen  
coagulated sour milk  
BROOKE:  
Pinkberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Bob? I guess we will never know


	15. Do You Wanna Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one made me uncomfortable...

(Oral), Chloe:  
Jake's parents extent. Do not worry. They are not in use.  
(Oral) Jeremy:  
You really know your way around.  
(Oral), Chloe:  
Yes, I have sex in every room in the house. I come from Jake! God, a year ago, do you think I am?  
(Oral) Jeremy:  
Brooke emphasis  
(Oral), Chloe:  
God, you love irresistible. Brooke did not come.  
(Oral) Jeremy:  
It? So why ...  
Chloe:  
I want to hang on.  
I want to hang on.  
Want to open a little.  
Just you and me  
now  
We talk about feelings and shit  
want to buy  
want to buy  
I wanted to be deep.  
includes our  
If I fall  
Can children sleep  
(Oral) Jeremy:  
I have to go. I can not.  
(Oral) Squip:  
Please.  
(Oral), Chloe:  
He was not mad about that you can not see. You Smart. Inviolate.  
(Oral) Jeremy:  
No fish. I prapa  
(Oral), Chloe:  
You know it is not so innocent. injured puppet routine. This is the way  
suck all the guys. do it to protect them, not the state. Not that I care.  
(Oral) Jeremy:  
Brooke You're jealous!  
(Oral), Chloe:  
Um. Of course, I did.  
(Oral) Jeremy:  
These fools. Why anyone jealous. you're a hot woman  
school! Did I just  
Uh oh stop it.  
(Oral) Squip:  
I do not understand your request.  
Chloe:  
If you want to stop.  
If you want to stop.  
cease to be self-conscious.  
want to buy  
want to buy  
Would you like to take my diaper boy.


	16. The Smartphone Hour (Rich Set A Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened here? It's chaotic. Well, Rich's parts always get messed up really badly, so I guess that it make sense that a song about him setting a house on fire is bound to do something like this

Jenna Roland:  
OMG  
Chlorine meet  
WHO to repeat what I have heard, wait.  
He who personify  
Side and ripe  
Call, GELUIS every word  
chloe:  
Jenna Roland CALL  
Jenna Roland CALL  
Jenna Roland CALL  
Ho  
Jenna Roland:  
Oh my God  
Oh my God  
GOOD  
SO  
The group last night  
Last night the party END  
VIEW your rich  
chloe:  
OH, provided  
Jenna Roland:  
So, its smoky Han  
and Tweakin «Junky AS  
crazy flailing  
I freakin 'like a monkey  
chloe:  
We are learning more elderly management  
To make it a bit to drink, sports  
Jenna Roland:  
True, but he does not drink  
chloe:  
Jenna tell you appear  
Jenna Roland:  
FOR! He does not drink  
chloe:  
Jenna tell you appear  
Jenna Roland:  
NO.  
Because I understand, Dustin Kropp  
RICH happened to drop  
What they can not do anything not to spill alcohol  
And so bad that I can not do it all  
But I want to say.  
chloe:  
IT, spit spit it  
Jenna Roland:  
Do you really want.  
chloe:  
IT, spit spit it  
Jenna Roland:  
Because I tell you, my friend Audio  
chloe:  
We do not lie  
Jenna Roland:  
Yes I know,  
But what happened here was the last party  
The fire destroyed the house and kingdom  
HA  
The fire destroyed the house and kingdom  
HA  
I thought it was a drink  
covering all  
If you're a Fire and upgrade HOUSE  
If you're a Fire and upgrade HOUSE  
Chloe:  
Oh, my God.  
Brooke response  
Look, let me tell you what I saw  
Beek:  
abandoned  
Chloe:  
and  
STATUS  
cheek  
I welcome Jeremy Lee, but it's a shame  
In fact, not true, you do not have time to share  
Forever, mmkay. Face, lipstick, katklauw  
Beek:  
Welcome!  
Chloe:  
We cool?  
Beek:  
WE ARE!  
Chloe:  
good  
The meeting last night  
wealth  
Beek:  
No, I cried.  
Chloe:  
simple things  
I think  
fear  
severe conditions  
Beek:  
There are smoke To Know  
It's a little, he said,  
God.  
There are smoke To Know  
It's a little, he said,  
Chloe:  
Gallery, but not much  
This means that you can fill path  
And it's dangerous, and I talk about it too  
Empire transformer on fire  
HA  
I think the dream  
call  
Rich and warm house fire  
Rich and warm house fire  
Gina Roland.  
Hey, do not listen.  
Now, the provisions of Light Media  
Beek:  
Run!  
ALL.  
Run!  
Beek:  
When you send a tweet!  
ALL.  
Mail!  
Beek:  
Run!  
ALL.  
Run!  
Beek:  
Mail!  
ALL.  
Mail!  
sa units  
Step and Repeat  
Beek:  
spreader,  
ALL.  
WORD  
Beek:  
wetlands  
ALL.  
places:  
Beek:  
No, I'm stone  
What are the city:  
So, guys, it's just a machine ME  
ALL.  
Always know the way to success  
R-I-C-H Found:  
I believe that all the problems.  
I changed history  
Now you understand that this is  
R-I-C-H and the shot  
Read, read, read, body bags  
R-I-C-H Found:  
The ratio of how much I love you.  
Hey hey hey hey  
DON

fire  
killing  
The word is the silly incident  
ready  
good  
NK mosquitoes  
Empire transformer on fire  
HA  
Empire transformer on fire  
M state death  
I am very blood  
nothing  
But I do not know what happened, I swear  
He burned the house and a large collection of  
Very rich and name and city  
Mumbai fire escape provisions  
Fire in the Empire was gay  
When melted, the head of many fire  
Rich and full of fire deaths  
When a fire destroyed the house of a rich offer  
flood  
so yeah  
Have not you heard? Have not you heard?  
AW shadows  
Have not you heard? Have not you heard?  
so yeah  
Have not you heard? Have not you heard?  
WTO covered to hide  
Have not you heard? Have not you heard?  
Providing light and fire,  
Fire Memorial and rich smoking  
Empire transformer on fire  
He was not my friend.  
Rich Memorial house of fire and smoke.  
Submit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ratio of how much I love Rich.  
> Mine is probably 100/100 and Jake's is like 10000000000000000000000000/100


	17. Fireflies (sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. It's been a while. I decided to just do this cause why not? The reason I haven't gone the rest of the songs is I'm having trouble finding lyrics to be more chill or 1&2 that have the correct punctuation. It makes no sense but you saw what happened with voices in my head. Speaking of which, I need to fix that one. Anyways, here's fireflies for now. I'll fix the punctuation and get the rest out soon enough. Sorry guys. :( (also I know this isn't a musical but I thought it was funny)

You will not believe your eyes  
If millions of dizziness  
The world as I fell asleep

After they fill the air  
And everywhere understand teplavke  
I think I boring, but just stood there watching

I want to ensure that the Earth turns slowly  
It is hard to say that they stay awake when I slept me  
Because not everything is as it seems

So a thousand kisses  
Impact B & B  
When I tried to learn to dance

even utter ~~ = TRUNC Foxtrot  
Cup under the bed  
Disco ball just stuck a (steel)

I want to ensure that the Earth turns slowly  
It is hard to say that they stay awake when I slept me  
Because not everything is as it seems (when I fall asleep)

the door open just left Bust  
Take me away  
Because I felt like a blessing  
Take me away  
Why count sheep to keep an eye?  
Take me away  
If I too tired to sleep

Up to ten million pencils  
I was a stranger, because I hate  
I have beautiful eyes, when they say goodbye (say goodbye)

But I do not know where it is  
If sleep is highly variable  
Because I kind of like to keep them in the mirror (mirror)

I want to ensure that the Earth turns slowly  
It is hard to say that they stay awake when I slept me  
Because not everything is as it seems (when I fall asleep)

I want to ensure that the Earth turns slowly  
It is hard to say that they stay awake when I slept me  
Because not everything is as it seems (when I fall asleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finish all the songs I'm gonna do another musical. Which one should it be? Here are some that I've listened to (not many, sorry)  
> The Phantom Of The Opera  
> Dear Evan Hansen (kinda)  
> Heathers  
> Les Miserables


	18. Um, what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was doing More Than Survive, I had to do it in segments, so it ends at Michael's solo but look at this. Wtf? (I will do More Than Survive still, just... Look)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty sure this is German and I never translated it to German wtf

Jeremy;  
100-C, C, C, C,  
Good Shawn, Let's Sean.  
100-C, C, C, C,  
Good Shawn, Let's Sean.  
Ich habe "Porn The last fur is waiting for Mich.  
Sekandia Stern schwärmen Gehirn, let's not leave the stroke getroffen  
Defekte Tiäglic  
Aber da es nicht ändern, Ich bin nicht so seltsam Neue Super tunned.  
Mein Geist gestört wurde because the freekin "Ich war is right  
Guter Morgen den key key 100, C, C, C, go, go! 100, C, C, C, go, go! Nun, wenn Sie dem only oder zu fuss mit. Ich fühle Michi panik und angst meinem Magen glatten Wangen rot Verlängen verhängen Good Erholung auf fill. Junior Killer Busse Niedrich Captured Gehe, bekomme Ich der Hitze, aber average boxer, Ich bin von Richtig chaos and ssDNA umgeben: was NIC sagte, ich lie, IST es IST fair maschine und Kalt Jalle! ? Wollen Sie einen Helden scene, kann er im Bereich des Kleinen Wertes fur Eigenschaft die bleiben. De Niro und Rob dich, Fur Mich, is a muscular: Als Ich Gebote meines Augen folgen, Weil Ich Diese die instrument, and is not, Um xu Überleben. All: Get 100, C, C, C, Go, Go! 100, C, C, C, go, go! Chloe Brooke! Brooke Dictr, Ich Nehme. Jena: Dies is Madelines Chloe: I've been Ein Geschichte, Jena wahre! Séné Sie Oh, mein Gott, es is a boo ... Brooke ... Ehre / Chloe / Jenna-Mobile. You! Nicht Reich, yo esel, Titten, Jeremy Oh, tut Mir Lad, Ich habe gerade Trynn Unsicherheit über 2 500 umfasst Jakey tief! Hei, IST Geschichte von Madeleine was dead. RICH: Oh man, greens mir nicht, ... aber es IST Eine good Sache für einen rock pools. Gefahr, Jeremy (Gesang) in Raum zu navigieren Ich war. Focus Web an der Wand, die Vermeidung jeden Blickkontakt überhaupt, SCHWER versus, unsichtbar zu bleiben. Die Seat IST was: Das war das Signal für das Play the game ... This is a "homosexuell" genet, and this is done, Christen Christine Christine Christine Christine Christine canigula .... .. link zu begrenzen hangen - (rock) Hast du etwas zu saw? Ah ... Ich ... Jeremy Noah! (Gesang) Nun, es war Glatt, Super Hallo, der IWF zu meinem vater and Mac-Gaming auf dem Netz machen kann die! Denn es IST And I'm Gehirn's scene in the hand of the left and the end of the death of the Bewegung geht, es sei Denn, Sey Einer Dieser Leute Sindh, Ein Mann Braucht Eine Jungfrau Nimmt, the hat is the nmert immer Sterben wenn Sie. Er wat the ball! Jemand wie die Fähigkeiten und das Vertrauen. Wenn die juvenilen Nüsse Warren Gut Freunde scene. (Other), Michael!  
St. Michael (Gesang), Jeremy, Mein Freund, auf dem Bildschirm IST. Frühstück Bangin ", wenn Sushi und Hart, and has been working for a long time in the direction of the Winnie the Great of Winnie the Winnie the Great for a long time since the Gessen Zu Erhöhen Jeremy (s): Sie haben Bragg Gehört, Wieder, EK SSPS. St Michael's (Gesang) Oh, Ich "Perkins hor, IST, das der trends soundin" kickass Und sie sind fast pm Ende Liedes Dieses., Das ist das Ziel nun Freunde were the saws, `(pop)? Und wie ein esel is is to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props if you read all of it.
> 
> This is a "homosexuell" 
> 
> Er wat the ball! 
> 
> De Niro und Rob dich, Fur Mich, is a muscular
> 
> Ehre / Chloe / Jenna-Mobile. 
> 
> 100-C, C, C, C,  
> Good Shawn, Let's Sean.  
> 100-C, C, C, C,  
> Good Shawn, Let's Sean.  
> Ich habe "Porn The last fur is waiting for Mich.


	19. More Than Survive

Jerusalem.  
C-C Cmon, C. Cmon,  
Go!  
C-C Cmon, C. Cmon,  
Go!  
I'm trying to download, "my porn  
My brain is a freakin blast, and now, of course, it's time to hit the road  
That means I can not be awkward all day!  
But this change does not really want,   
if I do not "feel strange or oddly strange,  
My whole life is chaos,   
as "right out of my freekin,  
Good morning, it's time to start the day!   
C-C Cmon,   
C. Cmon, go, go.   
C-C Cmon,   
C. Cmon, go, go.   
Well, I just need to get started.   
I red my whole face to fill my stomach with fear "when I was nervous,   
dude, weight things calm and running again.   
Junior just around the murderer but when I walked I came and I got up steam and it Will leak me a boxer and my kitty bunchy.  
O, the ability of God, I want to be calm and cool and good!   
I'm not a hero just stay on the line. I've never B The Niro tells me that Pessi is good,   
I follow your rules and I take their lives by using their weapons,   
I do not know, no, no,   
I just can not survive everyone.! CC-Cmon, CC-Cmon, , Going to CC-Cmon, CC-Cmon ,, Going Jack 

Roland Roland Jake: Jake and said: If I'm out of the pool I just have sex and then caught swimming pool ... 

Berea: It's so awesome

Chloe: Brooke! 

Brooke: vguli dried sex 

Jenna: And then there was the tjello 

madneeli: I have a story, Jenna said Brooke, my God, it's like a crazy ... the 

Brooke / af Chloe / Jena. EWW! 

Rich: Yo Do not touch, high-hundred! 

Jerusalem. Jamme R, your 

mexican-rich: jakey d! Hey, what Madeline story. 

Jake: Oh man, I have to say ... but it's good that I rock pools. 

Jeremy (Sung) I navigate the Dangerous Hall,   
they try to avoid any eye contact with the focus on the poster on the wall,   
stay invisible.   
Poster is closer to what you say. School Game ...   
The Register "Gay", which is not registered,   
"gay", and I'm not just on stage,   
I have to hang up and on the left. Christine ...   
Christine ...   
Christine ...   
Christine Canigula,   
Christine 

Christine: You Can Talk to Say ()? 

I ... uhhh ... No Jerusalem (Sung) Well, that's okay, the super Pimp your Mac Daddy can play the game.   
No longer be limp!   
No closing walls, and a clear step forward not only in your mind,   
the fact that one of the boys will be in addition to a virgin before you die!   
I can not be a ballerina.   
I want to Just count some skills.   
If my mother was small, they were completely gone!   
If these prices remain the only thing I've ever had hard drive my MacBook Pro's done,   
I Clooney, no, no, I just do not want to To experience life!   
(Ding) Michael!

Michael (Sung) Jeremy, hang out with my friend how is it?   
Bangini feeds for dinner, "I have my sushi, my Dolly and   
roll the negimaki   
and I feelin kinda confused because I have the saved" Elev "in Jerusalem, I throw a room !? 

(Talk) Listen again to Bob kill, You're not Michael

(Sung) Oh, I'm listening to Marley, and groove soundin,   
and we're almost at the end of the song.   
Yes, after all, it was a friend. (Talk), and sounded like   
A lesson, what about it?

Hot Christina, I received a letter telling her how I felt. 

Mitchell. Hot I shook and shook. Mitchell. UG 

Jeremy. That is, it's still happening. 

Mitchell. Well, well, I saw the need to develop humanity. 

Jeremy: This is good ... 

Michelle.  
Development, order to survive Amenaharmar, right? But now, because of the technology, you have to be strong, to survive. This means that history is never a better time loser. Ha! So we have to do it. Why it can be brutal. 

Jeremy. 

Michael. I'm just saying it torn in the basement of my basement, but-that's it. 

I mean, who got into the game. Christina ... Christina Canigula Christine ... Christine ... Christine ... 

All (except Christ) Chris Canigula Christine Canigula ... hot.   
It's my body, moving in the air ... See my interview valkine, not shnchaheghuk ...   
I think breathing ...   
and people think,   
I'm worried if I'm slow.   
As signed by Kristin,   
I did the same.   
I confronted the pen,   
my name is written ... 

Rich: (Speaking) Gayyan! 

All (except Christine, Jeremy and Michael): hahahahaha! 

Here, oh, I love gay people ... 

Jeremy. (I sang)   
I have never become a cool guy,   
I'm sure what I was left over. Schools do not tell all the story about the characters.   
Why is it that nobody can help me? And how to grow me ...   
to stay alive more to help. 

(Jeremy apart) all. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah no ... 

Jeremy: (internal) to survive more ... 

all (Jeremy left): No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, no, no ... 

Jeremy: (e) over survive. 

(All Jeremy apart): no, no, no, no, no, no!   
Jeremy: Apocalypse,   
I do not know how to have any advice on how to survive.   
But I'm still an army of space and time,   
I've tried it and I try to experience ... 

(when Jeremy): CC-, let CC, go, go. 

Jeremy: Surive 

(included)! Also, when 

(Jeremy): let's go to C-C-Walk, C, go. Hot Goytvir. Also, when 

(Jeremy): let's go to C-C-Walk, C, go. 

All. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go ... go.


	20. The Bathroom Scene(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a few scenes, maybe I should just do the whole musical lol. I might make a group on sing so people will actually sing this but idk nobody would care

Before The SQUIP Song

{RICH}  
I did not tell him to drink.  
{JEREMY}  
My homework?  
{RICH}  
I, the mouth you talked to!  
{JEREMY}  
Why do not you call them? I'm not very good!  
{RICH}  
If I have not always been afraid of everything you can. The only thing I can do is win a bad way to win my cabin.  
Flag for women. Are You a Woman, Jeremy?  
{JEREMY}  
and who ... how to communicate with the people you know.  
{RICH}  
Confidence.  
{JEREMY}  
See ... ...   
{RICH}  
(He makes a weird sound here kinda like he's in pain and starts muttering to himself)  
{JEREMY}  
Oh ... I remember the late pee you want -  
{RICH}  
Just move on.  
You do not mind Bruges, right?  
{JEREMY}  
Here's the first year -  
{RICH}  
the rich! I noticed. No!

 

Before Michael In The Bathroom

 

(Michael)  
SIP;  
(Jeremy)   
Michael; I did not know you were invited to the party.  
(Michael)  
I do not. So I have hidden this cleverly.  
You stupid... Squip your tongue?  
(Jeremy)  
Till now.  
(Michael)  
Why explain my voice.  
I think it is  
This time What do you think? I really have a monologue, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship ... what hates?  
(Jeremy)  
Good to see, man.  
(Michael)   
Just listening to what I got.  
(Jeremy)  
I found that;  
(Michael)  
...  
(Jeremy)  
how; Nothing on the Internet  
(Michael)   
What's strange, is not it? I mean what the internet? So I start asking  
round. In the end, this kind of Warcraft game ... He told me that his brother is entitled to a newcomer student at Harvard. Do you know where he is?  
(Jeremy)  
Really happy and successful?  
(Michael)  
He was in a psychiatric hospital. Lost it completely.  
(Jeremy)  
I can not see what to do with ...  
(Michael)  
I mean man! It's a ridiculously powerful super computer. You really need to believe that the primary function is to set you up? What they made? How did it lead to a high school? In New Jersey? Of all the possible applications for the technology complex, always something in it?  
(Jeremy)  
I thought Chloe was jealous ...  
(Michael)  
Sincerely, I ask!  
(Jeremy)   
Really? So I think you're fool, I have one and do not!  
(Michael)  
ELA!  
(Jeremy)   
Maybe I'm glad I'm so weird? In my story, I would say that the universe is due  
A. I do not know anything about his brother, your friend, but if you tell me to mess him up -  
(Michael)  
Stop being angry.  
(Jeremy)  
Oh, no ... Here is this.  
(Michael)  
He tries it.  
(Jeremy)  
then you do not have to worry. Why can not I?  
Come, people, move.  
(Michael)  
Or is it?  
(Jeremy)  
Get out of my way ... Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael called Jeremy stupid XD


	21. Not a new song, sorry :(

Hi guys! So, I have a Sing account and decided that I wanted these to cone to life because they're fun to make and I want to hear people sing them. So I'm probably going to make a group on Sing and see if anyone joins. I don't know, they probably won't. This was kind of a dumb idea in the first place. But after I get all the songs ready I'll let you guys know if I decide to or not. I doubt any of you will even read it, but oh well!


End file.
